


One, Two, Three, Kiss!

by romanatrix



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Skinny!Steve, Stucky - Freeform, have some fluff yall, kiss dips, one smol golden retriever, prews!bucky, shrinkyclinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanatrix/pseuds/romanatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky gives Steve a dance lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One, Two, Three, Kiss!

**Author's Note:**

> Because Skinny!Steve and pre-WS!Bucky are the best uwu

"What do ya mean ya can't dance?" Bucky was surprised, almost appalled at Steve's confession of his two left feet. Not that he believed him, of course. Bucky was an optimist when it came to dancing. It just took the right person and the right music, and everything would fall into place. Even if they were at Bucky's house just hanging around, it would be easy to teach Steve a simple swing dance.

"As in, I've got no rhythm, and I'm barely tall enough to get a high-schooler, Buck." Steve's cheeks were blushing red; he shouldn't have mentioned him. Bucky was probably going to laugh or taunt, and that was the last thing Steve needed. Pick on the skinny, naive asthmatic man. That's what they all did. Hopefully, Bucky was different. He had to be.

"Nonsense." A quick pull and Steve was at Bucky's chest. The height difference was substantial, but the sergeant didn't mind. His hands were entwined with Steve's, eager to begin the lesson. "Just follow me."

Steve started to protest, but Bucky had already started the jazz number. Even with Bucky's guidance, Steve's feet were stubborn in direction, going left when needing to right. They often stepped on Bucky's toes, but Bucky still smiled, not seeming to mind (probably because Steve's feet were too weak and small to cause pressure anyway).

"Let loose and swing. That's why it's called swing jazz, Steve."

"On the beat, Steve. There you go."

And Steve did let go, after a bit. He was with the one he loved most, and nothing else could make him looser. Bucky was his all and everything.

"Alright, I'm gonna dip you now." Bucky smiled as his hands gently gripped his back. Steve was doubting how well this was going to work. After all, he was fumbling over his own feet moments ago.

"One..."

Steve's heart pounded a little faster. He couldn't decide whether it was from Bucky holding him or his fear of this movement.

"Two..."

Make that more than a little faster.

"Three."

Steve felt the slight drop as Bucky's arms guided him halfway to the ground.

"Ease your back into it. Eyes on me, Steve. Eyes on me."

Steve breathed out, looking into Bucky's eyes. He hadn't noticed what a lovely blue they were. It was almost serene, trusting too. But before Steve could continue to gaze and wonder, a pair of lips touched his. He was taken aback by Bucky's soft lips but slowly eased into it as the sergeant lifted Steve back straight.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Bucky broke the kiss, grinning. Steve smiled back, squeezing both of Bucky's palms.

"I guess it wasn't," Steve replied, wanting more. Bucky's kiss was bliss, even if it was only a taste. "Teach me another."

Bucky chuckled, leaning in for another kiss, which Steve happily accepted. "Perhaps we should take a break."

Needless to say, no more dancing happened that night.


End file.
